


The Perfect Drug

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Captive, F/M, Hux is a cold merciless bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A resistance fighter is captured and Hux decides he will decide her fate himself. </p><p>This might go into some dark places...it might end up being sweet. At the moment, I have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_"How many did you capture?"_

_"Just the one, Sir."_

_"Who?"_

_"Not the named ones, Sir."_

_"A nonentity?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Excellent. Do not Inform Kylo Ren. Let me deal with him."_

_"Her, Sir."_

_"A her?"_

_"Yes, Sir. She was  found lying unconscious."_

_"They abandoned her?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"This is excellent news. I will deal with her, myself."_

_"Very good,, Sir."_

* * *

 

Your neck is stiff, and sore. As you begin to regain consciousness, you find the lights bright and harsh, too harsh. As your vision comes back into focus, you realise that you are partially upright, and unable to move your arms, or legs.

Trapped. 

"Well, finally."

You snap to attention, and turn your head. Standing to the side is a tall, thin, redhead, whose sour expression is only enhanced by his black uniform. Standing with his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes are coldly reptilian. He is looking you up and down, in a manner that reminds you of a farmer assessing a prized piece of livestock. 

"It is good to see you're awake." His voice is gentle, although the clipped accent lends an air of superiority. "I have a few questions."

You blink, trying to recognise him. Then you realise. General Hux.

Hux.

The man who commanded the Starkiller. The man who thought nothing of sending millions to their deaths with the press of a button. You look at him, and narrow your eyes. 

"I'm sure there is nothing I can tell you."

"Oh there is plenty." His voice is smug. "Perhaps you could tell me where the Resistance is hiding. After all, they abandoned you and escaped - they must be somewhere."

You blink. "Abandoned?"

"You were found by my troopers," he informs you. "Lying on the ground. And I thought that maybe you could possess information that could prove useful - to me."

You raise your eyebrow. "Don't you mean to the First Order?"

"Yes," he says, a little too quickly. He takes a step forward. "But you can tell me first. What do you know?" He reaches out, the black leather gloved hand coming too close to your face. You swallow as the cool material finds its way onto your skin. He is gently brushing your cheekbone with his thumb- the sensation makes you shudder. "Tell me what you know."

You smile. "I'm surprised, General. Don't you just read my mind? Or is that something only the mighty Kylo Ren possesses?"

At this, his face darkens, but he carries on. Stroking. Gently applying pressure. A sinister smile is creeping across his face. "Kylo Ren does indeed possess power, but so do I - and in a minute I'll share it with you."

You look at him. "Yes, you do. You possess the power to kill millions with just a button. But you never get your hands dirty, General. Why is that? Too much of a coward?"

Your voice is taunting. You are so focused on his eyes you don't notice his other hand. Suddenly, you feel a blow struck against your other cheek, and pain suddenly jolts down your face. You blink. Your eyes are stinging with tears. The muzzle of a blaster is rubbing against your face. 

"Careful," Hux said, his voice cold and sibilant. "Maybe, unlike Ren, I don't go round with a preposterous red light sabre, but don't under estimate my willingness to kill. You are only alive at the moment on my say so." He lowers the blaster, and presses it underneath your chin. "One more word, and I will use this."

You believe him. There is a frozen fury on his face that supports the truth of his words. Swallowing, you nod. He lowers the blaster. 

"Good," he says, softly. "Now, let's return to my question. What do you know? What can you tell me?"

"I don't think I know anything that can be of use to you," you say, and a tear slides down your cheek. Pain and shock are beginning to mingle and overwhelm you. Hux looks at you, coolly, appraisingly. 

"I've frightened you now, haven't I?" His voice is soft. "Frightened you to silence. Now, I could jut order your execution, but frankly, I think that would be too easy. The Resistance prides itself on its noble silence." His voice is sour. "So perhaps humiliation is more what I could do."

You blink. "Humiliate me?" You look at him, anger taking over. "Don't flatter yourself, General. I suspect you can only humiliate yourself."

At this, the barrel of the muzzle is in your mouth. You can't help but scream slightly as he pushes it in. He is now smiling, an evil smirk that reveals the extent of the man's darkness.

"Another word, and I'll order you to be gagged." He is looking directly at you now. "A gagged, bound resistance fighter. Paraded in the mess hall. Purely kept for my pleasure - and amusement." He is now fully smiling. "But then - " he looks you up and down. "You're a little too old to be my concubine. And a little too old to be kept for bearing my heir. Despite the fact you're a good, healthy build. I need someone younger. Someone - beautiful."

You blink. This veering into personal territory does hurt. You look at him. He is now smiling broadly, confident in his victory over you. He has humiliated you now, brought home to you your shortcomings. It is true that you are slightly older than Finn and Rey, who you helped train on their first arrival. And equally true that time spent with the Resistance has weathered you slightly, unlike the polished women of the Republic. But, a surge of anger then floods back. He removes the muzzle, satisfied. 

"Bearing your child?" You look at Hux. "Please. I'd be worried it would have horns." You smile at him. "Please do get on with this humiliation, because nothing can be worse than the sound of your voice."

At this, his face tightens, but then he starts stroking your face again. "You have a vicious tongue," he says, softly. "A vicious tongue, that enjoys hurting. But remember - I am the General of the First Order. You are a captive."

He looks at you. "I need a servant."

You blink. 

"Oh don't give yourself airs," he scoffs. "I certainly won't want you for that. You can serve me, in my quarters. And in return for doing everything I say, I will allow you to live. If you dare try and disobey me-" He looks at you - "I will inform Kylo Ren, and he will watch me kill you." He is smirking. "Do you understand?"

You nod. You believe him. 

"Good." He turns, and presses a commslink. "Two troopers, now."

As the stormtroopers arrived, he looks at you, and smiles, coldly. "They will escort you to my chambers. After that, you are mine."

You look at him. 

"Oh, and I'm aware I don't know your name. But do you know why? Because I never intend to use it."


	2. Two

As you were marched down the corridor of the Finalizer, Hux walked in front, deliberately not looking at you. You hung your head, feeling that you could not look at anyone.

"Here," Hux said, curtly, as you arrived. As buttons were pressed and doors slid open, you walked in, realising that Hux's vast quarters had a special alcove attached. You looked at the luxurious main room, and then found yourself in a smaller room, but with a comfortable looking bed, and simple furniture. You turned. Hux nodded. 

"This is where you will sleep, and bathe." He turned. "Kitchen and dining suite is the other side." He smiled. "I expect you to cook all my meals. And they had better be good, understand? Unless you're one of these women who never wants to please a man."

You shake your head. 

"Good." Hux nods, approvingly. "Now. Bathe." He looks at you. "I expect you to wash regularly. I'm sure the Resistance turned a blind eye to beauty, but frankly, I do not."

You swallow. Hux is looking at you, expectantly. You turn and head into the attached bathroom, ignoring his look of indignance that crosses his face. 

You find the shower - large, tiled- and begin to adjust the water. As it foams out of the taps, you begin to remove your clothes, checking your body carefully for any abrasions or cuts. You do notice the bruising, along the back of your thigh and as you turn your head, up your back. You wince. Stepping in, you let the warm water splash down, causing a shock to shudder through. 

Suddenly, the door is open, and Hux is in there. You blink. He roughly pulls the shower partition aside. 

"Remember, you are mine," he informs you. His eyes narrow as he notices the bruising. "How did that happen?"

You bite your lip. "I think it may have been one of the troopers." You are having a memory of being hit in the back by a trooper, your sabre knocked out of your hand. Hux frowns. "Not acceptable. I am not happy that they may have used excessive force."

You laugh bitterly. "Bit rich coming from a man who is nothing but a mass murdering psychopath-"

Suddenly, his hand is in your hair, practically slamming you against the shower tile. You blink. He locks eyes with you. 

"Another insult, and you really will not like the consequences." His voice is soft, clipped. "It would be very easy for me to just hand you to Ren. He would have fun with you. But I intend to have more."

"I know," you say, calmly. 

"Well, then, please finish." His eyes are trailing up and down your naked body. "I intend for you to cook. And I don't like to be kept waiting."

You swallow. He pulls the partition shut, clearly ignoring the fact that part of his uniform is soaked. As he leaves the room, you shudder, feeling a spasm of fear. Hux thought nothing of ordering the death of millions.

What could he do to you? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As you enter the kitchen area, you're impressed. Its modern, and you realise you can cook a good meal easily. You open the sleek cupboards, and start to make preparations for dinner. 

Hux is nowhere to be seen, and this gives you a feeling of relief. As you prepare food, you hear the sound of heavy footsteps. You frown - they are heavier than Hux's. But then you hear his voice. 

"Yes, Phasma, I agree. I'll talk to Ren tomorrow."

You blink. And listen.

"The prisoner? Oh, I ordered her execution. And then disposed of the body. You know that its easy to do."

"But she was part of the Resistance, General."

"Captain, I can assure you she was of no use. Too old, a bit decrepit. Not really someone who we could use. I had to get rid of her."

"Very good, General."

You hear the heavy footsteps retreating, and then a gentle swoosh as doors are opened. Hux makes his way into his private quarter. You carry on preparing. He closes the door to his quarters, and silence. 

About half an hour later, he appears. You look at him. He is still clad in black, but its a long tunic top and pants, similar to what you are wearing. He looks at you. 

"Very presentable."

You nod, and continue to cook. Ten minutes you later, you place a plate on the table, and he sits. He frowns. "You're not eating?"

"I-"

"I don't want you eating in the mess hall." He frowns, and takes a sip of amber liquid in a glass. "So you might as well join me."

"I'm your servant, remember?"

"Strangely enough, I do - and part of that is that you do as I tell you. You are eating with me. So plate up and sit down."

You serve yourself, and sit down. Hux is already eating. 

After a few minutes, he looks at you appreciatively. "This is good."

You nod. "Thank you."

The rest of the meal passes in silence. At the end, you stand to clear, and he leans back in his chair. "Excellent." He smiles, one with a sinister sting. "I could get used to this. But if you make me fat, I'll be looking to burn calories in a pleasant manner - and I don't mean by walking round the ship."

You swallow. Hux has never implied he would try and hurt you- but there is an element of malice to his words that you decide you cannot ignore. You decide to focus on clearing. 

"Oh, in the evening, you will not be bothered by me." He smiles. "Unless, of course, I do need exercising."

With that, he turns and walks into his private area, leaving you feeling shaken. But then, you decide to confront him. 

"General!"

He turns. "Yes?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Absolutely not." He looks at you. "But, frankly, I think I was a little harsh earlier in my comments about you. Having seen you in the flesh..."

At this, you swallow. "I don't think I can bear your heirs."

"The idea," he sneered. "A Resistance fighter? No, my wife will be bred from the stock as I am. But if I want a little pleasure...I'm not going to have to look too far."

With that, he held himself rigidly as he walked back into his private quarters. Biting your lip, you turned to the sink.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets a shock.

_Running. You were running. Finn and Rey were besides you, all three of you armed. But as you turned, you heard the familiar clatter of storm troopers._

_They continued. You turned to face them. As you did so, you heard a shout._

_"We've got one!"_

_Before you could move, a truncheon was waved, and you felt a sudden pain slamming into your side._

_You tried to move-_

* * *

 

You woke up, drenched in sweat, and with someone holding your wrists. You immediately pulled them away, as though to strike the person holding them. 

"Easy!"

You blinked. Hux. He was on the edge of your narrow bed, holding your wrists. You swallowed. "What-?"

"You were shouting in your sleep." He raised an eyebrow. "Calling out. What were you dreaming of?"

You swallowed. "I dreamed I was running in the forest. I was with Rey, Finn, and-"

"Then what?"

"Stormtroopers." You looked at him. "I felt a cracking pain in my side, and then-"

"Lie on your stomach," he ordered. You did so, and he began to press his hands on your sides. "I think you may have a slight injury," he commented. "Its possible you may have cracked a rib."

"I-"

"I would get you medical attention, but of course, no one can know you're here." Hux began to get off the bed. "If it hurts again, I'll see to it."

With that, he walked back through into his quarters. You swallowed, and laid on the bed. 

His voice spoke again through the darkness. 

"And remember- the Resistance doesn't know you're here, either."

* * *

 

The following day, Hux left early. You blinked, realising you were confined to his quarters for the rest of the day. You then begin to consider one question:

How could you escape? 

 

* * *

 

Hux was studying a report when suddenly a trooper appeared in the main conference room.

"Kylo Ren wishes to see you, Sir."

Hux nodded. "Of course."

As he made his way to Ren's quarters, he strode confidently. As he entered, the black robed figure turned to him, his face hidden behind the menacing chrome and metal mask. 

"General Hux," he began. "Is it true that a woman was captured yesterday?"

Hux knew he could not let his guard down.

"Yes."

"And what happened to her?"

"Executed."

Ren turned. "Are you lying to me, General?"

"What would I have to gain by lying?"

"You know I can take whatever information I want?"

"Of course, Ren, but perhaps it would behove you to trust my judgement at present." Hux spoke confidently.

"If you did keep her, General, it would not be a problem."

Hux looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"If you kept her, she could provide information about the Resistance. She could even provide children for you."

Hux scoffed. "Oh are you serious? A Resistance fighter? Do you really think I would lower myself?"

"I think General, you would do whatever you had to do."

"Is that all, Ren?"

"That is all, General."

Hux turned to leave. As he did so, he could feel the other man's gaze, concealed behind the mask, directed at his back. 

* * *

 

You swallow, and press the door button. 

As it swooshes open, you decide its time to try and leave. You're still clad in the tunic and pants that Hux ordered you to wear, but you do feel that you could risk it. The prospect of being Hux's property is not one you to continue with. 

You try and slide out, only to suddenly find a hand gripping your arm. You turn, and realise you're staring into a pair of blue eyes, that are blazing with anger. Without another word, you find yourself being pushed back into the room, Hux not breaking his grip.

"What are you doing?" he hisses. "Are you trying to get us both killed?!"

You look at him. "The death of you would be something many would relish."

"You-" with that, he pulls you back into the room, letting the door close. Furiously, he almost throws you against the wall. "You deserve to be punished for that."

"What are you going to do?" You look at him. "You never like to get your hands dirty, Hux. So what are you going to do?"

"I could do many things," he spits. "But what did I tell you last night? You make me fat, I need to exercise."

"You-"

"Come on." His voice is dangerous. "Did you really think I was a man without needs?"

His long, bony fingers are coming far too close to your face, as his thin frame. He is pushing you further against the wall, and there is a look on his face that's chilling. He is beginning to claw at your torso.

"I said you were mine," he said, softly. "And I'm going to enjoy what you-"

Suddenly, you grab his arms and push him hard, twisting to that he falls onto the bed on his back. You grab his arms, pinning him. He looks at you, startled. 

"Don't ever do that, General," you say, your tone as cold as the skin of the Finalizer. "You can't have me. You may be a spoiled, selfish little boy, who is looking for glory, but you're not going to take it. Not from me."

Hux gets up, his face smouldering with rage. 

"Stay here," he spits out. "If you leave again, I'll kill you."

He turns, and goes. You watch him, noting that he is not swaggering quite as he used to. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising encounter

Three days pass. 

Hux is returning to his quarters, often giving you a cursory nod, and then heading out again. He only stops by to eat, and to sleep. 

He ignores you. Its a calculated ignoring, in which he generally looks and acts as though you're not there. You serve his meals, and make sure his clothes are clean, but he does not initiate conversation or try and talk to you in any way. 

You need to go. You need to escape. You need to leave. But you also know that he will never let you go. 

On the fourth day, he returns to his quarters, and you are in the kitchen. You hear a footstep, and he walks in. 

"Scotch. Now."

You blink. This is typical of Hux, the demand issued to you coldly. You pour the amber liquid into a glass, and add ice. You hand it to him, and he nods. 

"Good."

You turn away from him, and he walks into his chambers. Then, you realise you hear a sound. 

A sniffling sound. 

Hux is crying. 

You go to the edge of the doorway. The General of the First Order is taking a sip of Scotch, from hands that tremble. You can see tears are snaking down his cheeks, making his blue eyes appear ever more glassy and unfocused. You swallow, and decide to approach him. 

"General?"

He looks up, and his face freezes. "You!" he spits, and unsteadily, he rises to his feet. "You, looking in here, what for, you filthy resistance scum, that I only let live due to my generosity!"

You take a step forward. "Yes, and you, filthy First Order Scum, that only lives because Snoke feels you might still be valuable."

"You dare to-"

"General." You look at him, no fear clouding your judgement of this man. "You failed. You have me here because its a tiny little personal victory. One that you think you can be proud of, but ultimately, you can't be."

At this, he erupts. The scotch falls from his hand, the glass shattering and liquid spreading over the carpet. Suddenly, he is on you, pressing you against the wall, his mouth tying its hardest to reach yours. He has your hands raised against your head, clutching the wrists, pinning you, not allowing you to move. 

You feel as though this is happening in slow motion. His mouth is hot and insistent, his tongue desperately trying to find solace in your mouth. You part your lips, allowing him to seek it. 

He takes the opportunity. 

His mouth is on yours, his hands in your hair, and he's tugging at you. Tugging at you to his chamber, where his uniform is being disrobed. As the formal black shirt comes off his back, you notice how pale he is, and also, how thin. His abdomen is concave, and he appears far more fragile than his dangerous strut around the Finalizer would ever suggest. 

You stroke your fingers up his back, allowing him to move on top of you. There is vulnerability in his face, and he uses his thumb to gently stroke your face.

"Beautiful," he whispers. "Brave. Why did I keep you alive? Because of..."

You let him kiss you again.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty is a strange concept.

His face is buried in your hair, and his arm is across your chest. He's slumbering peacefully, occasionally murmuring in his sleep, and clutching you tighter. 

It reminds you of a child with a toy. You turn your head, noting how soft his features are when relaxed in sleep. The sharp cheekbones, that look as though they could carve ice, and prominent jaw are relaxed, and his thin frame reminds you of a somewhat gawky adolescent. His legs are curled up, and the vulnerability of his position gives an indicator of his deepest fears. 

You look at him. It was passionate, and powerful - clearly he'd never not known what passion was. But there was an urgency, a franticness. You pull your other arm round, and gently stroke the nape of his neck. 

He murmurs, and pulls you closer. Suddenly, he cries out, causing you to lever yourself up, and rub your thumb down his face. "Hux? Hux!"

He's awake, his eyes opening, and when he sees you, its as though a smile of relief passes over his face. "Oh, thank you," he murmurs, his hands cupping your face. "Thank you for being here."

You look at him. "What was it?"

"I-" he swallowed, and sat up. The bones in his back are prominent, an indication of a man who puts personal care low on his list of priorities. "I dreamed of-" he stops, biting his lip, and shuddering slightly. "I-"

He begins to get up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. As he does so, you look at him. "What time is it?"

He frowns, and checks the time piece on the side of the bed. "After midnight," he says, and rubs his forehead. Then he blinks. "Which means I missed a meeting." He turns, and you note his hair is boyishly ruffled. "However, I do not care." He reaches out, and touches your cheek. "It was worth it."

"Worth it?" You're smiling. "Remember, you decided to enslave me, Hux."

"I know." He looks at you, and begins to stroke your cheek. "But now, this-" his voice falters. "Now I-"

Suddenly, a buzzing noise erupts. He blinks, and gets up. "Stay still," he orders, and moves his way to the main door of his quarters. 

You stay in bed, still, not wanting to know who has come, or why.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Phasma," Hux speaks pleasantly, to the trooper Captain. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"You missed a key meeting General," Phasma stated, her tone obscured by the metal helmet. "Kylo Ren sent me to find out why."

Hux shruggged. "Would you believe me if I said I fell asleep?" His tone did not waver. "I haven't been sleeping well for the last week."

"Kylo Ren is not impressed," Phasma stated, her tone flat. "I suggest you tell him yourself."

She turned, and Hux allowed the door to shut. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I-" Hux looked at you. "I have to get you out of here. "I have to get you out of here before Phasma discovers you."

You look at him. "No," you say, softly. "I have to get you out of here. I suspect the Resistance would be more sympathetic to you than the First Order."

Hux looked at you, his face paling. "I-"

"Hux." You look at him. "You don't have a choice. There is a line, and you crossed it, when you took me. Did you think that there would be no consequences?"

The General shakes his head. The mask is slipping, revealing a frightened looking boy. 

"We need to go."

"I'll be a traitor-" Hux stammers.

"Hux. You've slept with me. You already are."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery.

"I am not a traitor."

You blink. Hux's eyes - which had a degree of warmth to them - are now slowly glazing into a cold, implacable hardness. "I slept with you for one reason - I have needs that have to be serviced."

You look at him. "Hux-"

"General. Or Sir." His face is slowly closing up. "Do not leave my quarters. I need to leave."

You shake your head. "Stop trying to run-"

Suddenly, he is on you, his hand on your mouth, pushing your head against the wall. "Don't ever speak to me like that again," he hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You were only in my bed because I needed a warm body. Don't give yourself any airs."

With that, he turns and walks out. 

++++++++++++++++

"General Hux."

As Hux makes his way down the winding corridor of the ship, he hears the voice. Flattened by its metal mask, he still turns, his face betraying nothing. "Ren."

"You failed to attend the meeting." Ren's tone is flat, emotionless. "Perhaps you'd like to explain why to me."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Incredible as it may seem, Ren, some of us actually need sleep." He keeps his face still. "I do."

"I do wonder, General-" there is a pause - "if there is more to it."

Hux swallows. He suddenly realises what a dangerous position he is in. "There is nothing more to it, Ren."

Suddenly, Ren's hand is outstretched, causing the General's eyes to widen in alarm. "Is there something you're keeping from me, General? A secret that could potentially harm us all?"

"Ren-"

"I do wonder. I have asked two officers to search your quarters." Ren looked at Hux. He kept his hand outstretched, not allowing the other man to move. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You are in the quarters, when you hear voices outside. Blinking, you realise that they have access to Hux's codes, and are moving into the rooms. You hear their voices, and realise that they have been sent to find something. 

You. 

You notice Hux's closet. You carefully open the door, and walk into it. As you do, their voices become clearer, and louder.

"Why are we here?"

"Lord Ren thinks the General is hiding something. He wanted us all to check."

"Do you think Hux is?"

"I don't-have you seen the closet?"

You suddenly feel a hand inside, grazing your arm. And then its pulling you out.

"Well. Look's as though the General isn't above using a whore."

"Shall we enjoy ourselves before we hand her over?"

"No. Its the General's property. Not to be defaced."

"Then we'll just take her to Ren. How high and mighty will Hux be when we expose this?"

"Indeed."


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising revelations.

"This is ridiculous, Ren," Hux said, haughtily, as the other man kept him immobile with the Force. "There is nothing in my rooms."

"And yet - there is something different about you," Ren said, softly, his arm unnervingly straight. "Is there something - emotional - stirring within you, General?"

Hux blinked. He refused to even slightly acknowledge any feelings. 

"Ren. I have no time for this."

"You're right, General - neither do I." Ren let his arm drop, and Hux found he could move. "I am sure I have no reason to ever doubt you, Hux."

With that, he let his cape billow as he moved past the shaken General. Blinking, Hux began to quickly move down the corridor, desperate to get to his quarters before Ren's lackey did. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"The High and MIghty Hux! He's human after all!"

"Indeed. Take her other arm. We'll see how Lord Ren reacts to this."

You feel yourself clenching your fist. Before one of the officers can grab you, you have punched him, hard. His jaw makes contact with your fist, and throws him off balance. The other tries to grab you, but you respond by turning, and pushing him against the wall. Hard. 

The first is looking at you. "Who are you?" he blurts out, his voice angry and edged with humiliation. "One of the Stormtroopers? Is that what Hux is into?"

You look at him. "Of course," you say, coldly. "I am a stormtrooper. Is it my fault that General Hux is a human man with needs? Is it my fault that he sometimes feels the need to - express himself?"

The second officer is rubbing his face. "General Hux does feel the need to express himself," the officer said. 

"He is your superior." Your voice is smooth as you look from one to the other. "And I don't think your superior would be very pleased if he knew you were tormenting his favourite."

At this, one of the officer's faces goes white. "His favourite - and we-"

"I suggest you leave," you say, coldly. "And remember gentlemen, you'll never know which of the troopers I am."

"Yes," one said, obediently. "We'll never know who his favourite is." At this, they both start to turn towards the doors, only for the to slide open to reveal Hux. Who strides in confidently, his swagger back in place. He looks at the scene before him. "What are you two doing here?"

"I am sorry, Sir," one stammers. "Lord Ren sent us to your quarters - we found this Stormtrooper hiding in your closet."

"Is that surprising, when two people come barging in unnounced?" Hux's eyes were cold. "Please leave, gentlemen, and I may forget this. Mention it to anyone, and you'll never mention anything to anybody again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

As they both left, Hux turns to you. His eyes narrow. "Are you-Force sensitive?"

You shrug. "You tell me."

He looks at you. "Are you?"

You swallow. "Somewhat."

At this, Hux's eyes widen. "You-" 

You look at him. "Don't worry, General. I didn't seduce you by using the Force."

At this, he almost smiles. "I can assure you I'd never let you use the Force on me."

You move towards him. "Ren spared you?"

"Yes." He sinks onto the bed, rubbing his face. "But I think there is only one way that you can escape this."

"How?"

"By me taking you to Ren."


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trade is offered.

"Take me to Kylo Ren?"

Hux nods. "Yes."

"You need to make your mind up, Hux." You look at him, your eyes narrowed. "Whose side are you really on? Do you want me...or just want to get me killed?"

"I have no desire to see your death," he replies haughtily. "In fact, you might save my life."

You look at him. You had a feeling that the mighty Hux was little more than a coward - but it still jars for it to be confirmed. "Save your life?"

"Ren suspects something," he confirms. "I told him that there was nothing to be suspicious of. But, if I took you to him - it might-"

"Might what?" You walk towards him, almost bearing your teeth. "Save your own neck? Save the neck that you think is destined to rule the galaxy?"

"No." He glares at you. "It might also save yours. Come with me. Now."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You need to go and find her."

General Organa stands before Finn and Rey, waiting for them to nod. They do so, although she cannot help but notice the flicker of trepidation in Finn's eyes. "You do understand that we cannot leave her with them."

"General, we do," Finn speaks. "But - where do you think they would have taken her? And would she still be-"

He pauses, and Rey flinches. Leia does not need to say anything. The guilt that had surrounded these two since that fateful day had been an aura of sadness. The sense that one of their own had been sacrificed to the merciless cruelty of the First Order. 

"She will still be alive, if Ren has her. Ren will not sacrifice a Force-sensitive." This Leia knows to be true. Her son, much as he has drifted from the path she wanted him to take, would relish the opportunity to try and convert a Force sensitive member of the Resistance. "The person who would try and kill her is Hux."

At this, Finn stiffens, visibly. The red headed General's brutal training methods and cold arrogance still haunts him. In retrospect, Finn has realised that the man is nothing more than a psychopathic murderer - albeit one too precious to dirty his own hands. But the fear that someone who helped train him, whom he likes and respects, could be at the mercy of Hux - it is enough. Finn nods. "I'll go."

"So will I," Rey speaks. 

Leia smiles - a genuine smile. "Thank you both."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You let Hux take your arm, and he grabs it, possessively. His long, thin fingers are surprisingly strong, pressing into your flesh. As he walks briskly towards Ren's chambers, you realise he is trying to avoid eye contact with every member of the Finalizer that the two of you encounter. But the Storm Troopers keep their heads down, not daring to look at him. 

But there is one that does. In her gleaming, silver plated armour. Captain Phasma, her blaster in her hands and ready, stops you both. 

"General." Her voice is almost sinister. "You have...?"

"An interloper," Hux responds, his tone cool and betraying nothing. "She found her way in, and somehow managed to stay out of sight. But I'm taking her to Ren."

"That's right," you say, sweetly, directing the words at Phasma. "He's taking me to Ren."

"You are taking her to Ren," Phasma repeats. 

"You must be on your way, Captain," you interject, smoothly. "There is no need for you to stop us."

"There is no need for me to stop," Phasma repeats again. Without even speaking to Hux again, she moves on. 

Hux turns to you. "You-" he does not finish the sentence, but merely continues to walk to Ren's chambers. His grip is tighter than it was before. 

As you reach the doors of the dreaded chamber, you look at him. Wordlessly, he punches a few numbers into the lock on the side of the doors. They slide open. 

Kylo Ren, in full helmet and regalia, is waiting. As soon as he sees you, he takes a step forward.

"I see you have a guest, General. Tell me - how long have you had her for?"

Hux looks at him. "I found her, Ren. She is not my guest."

"Really?" The other man's tone is distorted by the chrome helmet, but there is no mistaking the mocking tone in his voice. Nor is there mistaking the silver hilt of the lightsabre he holds in his hand. One that you recognise. 

It is yours. You look at Ren. He holds it up. 

"I will offer you a trade," he says, softly. 

"Ren, I-"

"I am offering her a trade, General. Not you." 

You remember him. There are only a few years, if that, between the two of you. You were older, but you remember him as a child. You swallow. 

"A trade for what?"

At this, he stiffens, and his hand opens. Suddenly, Hux is in the grip of it, as the black gloved fingers tighten around his pale neck. 

"A trade for the General's life."

You open your hand, reaching for the sabre. Ren is powerless to stop it as it pulls from his grip, and into your hand. You ignite it, a sky blue blade suddenly illuminating the darkness of the room. Before Ren can speak, it is at his throat. 

"Put him down, Ren. Now."


End file.
